


Stockholm’s Storyteller

by Myriam_land



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Stockholm Syndrom, TRADUCTION, holly is the narrator of the books
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriam_land/pseuds/Myriam_land
Summary: Lorsque quelque chose est brisée, on le répare. Et elle réparera ce garçon brisé- même si c’est la dernière chose qu’elle fera. Une macabre tournure sur Holly tant que narrateur des livres. AU.





	Stockholm’s Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stockholm's Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360732) by miss-coverly. 



> NDT : voici une traduction de la fic de miss-coverly nommée 'Stockholm's Storyteller', avec accord de l'auteur. (elle existe déjà sur mon compte fanfiction.net et l'original se trouve également sur ce site)  
> J'ai choisi de laisser le nom anglais de Baroud, donc ici il s'appelle Trouble.  
> tout ce qui suit n'est qu'une traduction  
> \--  
> NDA : je ne possède pas la série Artemis Fowl.

Le sol du bureau semble être complètement tapissé. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, on peut voir que l’énorme couverture couvre uniquement un sol au carrelage fissuré et au bois ébréché. Trouble Kelp le sait car ses bottes créent un bruit sourd à chaque pas. Mais encore une fois, c’est ce à quoi tout ressemble pour lui, ces jours-ci.

Dr Jerbal Argon est assis à son bureau. « Comment allez-vous, major ? »

« Eh bien, je suis là, n’est-ce pas ? » Trouble fait un triste sourire au gnome. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« S’il-vous-plait, entrez et asseyez-vous. »

Il l’invite dans son petit bureau, puis essaie de redresser quelques piles de papier en face de lui. Sur le mur lambrissé derrière lui, les certifications médicales d’Argon et ses réalisations sont fièrement encadrées. Les seules choses électriques dans le bureau sont une lampe, un téléphone, et un ordinateur archaïque qu’il a introduit clandestinement de la surface.

Voyez-vous, Dr Argon n’a pas vraiment un profil psychiatrique élevé, et l’institut J. Argon n’est rien qu’une petite clinique mentale. Elle se situe dans la banlieue d’Haven-Ville. C’est également la seule option pour les malades mentaux étant ennemies des FAR.

Mais cela est juste une des choses sur lesquelles elle vous a trompés.

 Trouble s’enfonce dans la chaise pliante et attend. Argon sort un dossier jaune d’en-dessous du tas précaire et commence à feuilleter son contenu. Les deux hommes sont assis en silence. Les minutes passent sur la montre de la visière de Trouble.

« Argon, » dit-il, « son état a-t-il empiré ? »

Argon ne relève pas les yeux de ses notes. « Oh non. Durant la semaine, la capitaine est en fait devenue beaucoup plus lucide. » Même son sinistre comportement ne peut cacher les éclats de joie venant de l’étude sur ce fascinant nouveau patient.

Trouble cligne des yeux. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Eh bien, normalement les patients ayant vécu autant de traumatismes s’isolent complètement. Au moins durant les premiers mois. Mais elle a été terriblement bavarde. Amicale, même  -quand elle n’est pas hystérique, bien sûr. »

« Oh… c’est bien alors. » Mais le froncement de sourcils de Trouble est clair alors qu’il fixe ses bottes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demande Argon.

Trouble croise les yeux du gnome. « C’est juste que… eh bien, elle n’a jamais été capitaine, monsieur. »

« Elle ne l’était pas ? »

« Elle a toujours voulu en être un. Mais elle a échoué à l’Académie après la première année. »

« Bien, je le saurai. »

Les épaules de Trouble restent en arrière et professionnelles, mais la lumière s’affaiblit dans ses yeux bruns alors qu’il se souvient. « Elle était trop téméraire pour qu’on puisse lui faire confiance sur le terrain- c’est pourquoi elle a échoué. Il ne lui importait peu d’apprendre les règles ou la bureaucratie. Elle… attachait simplement une paire d’ailes et partait. C’est pour cela que tout ça s’est produit, je suppose. »

* * *

 

Une autre semaine est passée. Encore une fois le major est assis en face du docteur.

« Je ne peux vous remercier assez d’avoir envoyé le rapport de l’incident. » Argon sort une feuille de papier ordonnée du dossier jaune. Des notes sont griffonnées assidûment le long des lignes. « C’est vraiment particulier, d’écouter la version des faits du capitaine. »

« Je vous l’ai dit. Elle n’est pas capitaine. »

Argon lui jette un coup d’œil. Il continue avec plus de diplomatie. « Durant son évaluation initiale, elle m’a dit s’être échappée de son kidnappeur ; j’ai mis ça sur le compte d’une hallucination, P-T-S-D et tout ça. Mais elle a également décrit avec beaucoup de détails le chaos qu’elle a causé pendant qu’elle était kidnappée. Tout contredit le rapport officiel. Trolls, or, arrêt-temporel… un garçon humain même. »

Trouble lâche un soupir agacé. « Eh bien, elle a belle et bien _été_ kidnappé par un humain. Mais _Fowl_ n’est pas un garçon. » Il crache presque ses mots. Il goûte leur amère chaleur sur sa langue. «  Il a dérangé le Peuple pendant des années, mais jamais auparavant à cette ampleur. »

« Oui, c’est vraiment dommage. » Argon s’adosse à sa chaise. Il courbe ses doigts sous son menton. « Il y a juste une chose que j’ai du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi irait-elle à Dublin ? Elle n’y était pas autorisée. L’endroit du Rituel là-haut est à sec depuis des années, et ce n’était certainement pas lié à son travail. Et pourtant, elle y a tout de même été, -pour l’amour de Frond, elle a _volé_ une paire d’ailes… qu’est-ce qui l’a poussé là-haut ? »

Trouble plisse des yeux. « Et vous pensez que je le sais ? »

« Eh bien, vous êtes le seul visiteur qu’elle ait eu en deux semaines. » Sourit Argon d’un air entendu à l’elfe. « C’est juste une intuition. »

« On a grandi ensemble. » Dit simplement Trouble. «  Dans la même école primaire. Elle était toujours fascinée par les Hommes de Boue, Frond sait _pourquoi_. Elle pensait qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi mauvais… pensait qu’elle pouvait les arranger. »

Trouble sourit, mais il n’y a aucune joie ici. « Son rêve était de voler, de voir comment c’était à la surface de la Terre. Mais elle… elle n’a jamais pu voler. »

« Eh bien, elle a pu voir à quoi cela ressemblait à la surface, peu importe le prix. »

Trouble fixe le mur. « Cela ne valait pas le coût. »

* * *

 

Argon parcourt le dossier jaune, devenant plus épais chaque jour. « J’espérais que vous pourriez répondre à quelques questions pour moi, colonel. Félicitations pour votre promotion, bien sûr. »

Trouble lui fait un bref sourire. « Eh bien, la vie continue. »

Argon trouve la page spécifique qui l’a conduit aussi loin. « La chose la plus étrange s’est produite. » Il examine les notes – des transcriptions hâtives des sessions de thérapie. « Au début, je pensais que ses histoires étaient un mécanisme de copie. Elles se dissiperont dans une semaine ou deux, je pensais. Et pourtant, non seulement elle a maintenu sa version des faits… »

« Quoi, Argon ? » Dit Trouble. Le tapement impatient de ses nouvelles bottes aux embouts d’acier crée un vif _clank_ , au lieu du bruit sourd.

« Au cours de ces derniers mois, elle a inventé _plus_ de celles-ci… bien, ce sont des _fantaisies_ , vraiment. Elle est virtuellement inconsciente de son état actuel. C’est comme si elle avait continué sa vie –dans sa tête, bien sûr. Tous les sujets de son enlèvement sont là. Des figures des FAR, aussi. Certains d’entre eux, elle n’a pu leur avoir parlé plus d’une fois dans sa vie… mais ils jouent une partie intégrante dans tous les souvenirs qu’elle me rappelle, si vous voulez. »

Trouble évite les yeux du docteur. « Est-ce qu’elle… ne parle pas du tout de moi ? Durant ses moments les plus lucides. »

Argon étudie l’elfe devant lui. Il décide que peut-être les membres les plus brisés du Peuple sont ceux n’étant _pas_ jeté dans les hôpitaux. « Un peu, bien que vous n’êtes pas habituellement une partie vitale… euh, désolé. C’est en fait pour cela que je vous ai demandé ici aujourd’hui. Pour clarifier la connexion du capitaine avec les principaux joueurs de son imagination. »

Alors que Trouble ne se préoccupe pas de corriger son utilisation de ‘capitaine’, Argon se réfère à une nouvelle page et continue. « Elle dit que l’un de ses meilleurs amis était le centaure Foaly. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Eh bien, c’est très peu probable. Foaly restait avec lui-même pendant qu’il travaillait à Haven-Ville. Très peu de nous le voyaient régulièrement –elle ne l’aurait pas rencontré plus d’une fois. »

« C’est bien ce que je pensais. Et pourtant, il contribue fortement à presque chaque aventure qu’elle raconte. »

« Elle doit avoir lu à son propos dans le journal, et son imagination a fait le reste, » lâche Trouble. Il fronce les sourcils à l’autre vie qu’elle a voulu mener. Au fait qu’il n’aurait jamais su avant maintenant les autres amis qu’elle a voulus.

« Elle dit que son mentor dans l’unité des FARFadet était le commandant Julius Root. Mais elle n’a évidemment jamais fait partie des FARFadet. Alors comment aurait-elle connu Julius ? »

Trouble passe une main dans ses cheveux tondus. Une sinistre expression étourdit ses yeux et plisse son front. « Le commandant Root administre l’examen de première année. Et il enseignait notre classe d’‘Intro pour voler’. Lui et Holly ne se sont jamais entendu, mais _Frond_ … elle… »

« Voulait son approbation. »

Trouble rencontre les yeux d’Argon. « Comment le savez-vous ? » Demande-t-il sceptiquement.

« Tout est là, » Répond Argon simplement. « Dans sa tête. Il est celui avec qui elle a échoué alors ? »

« Mhmm. »

« Par curiosité, » Argon bavarde avec un calcul prudent. « Qui a fini par être la première femme capitaine de Fardet ? »

« C’était capitaine Koboi. »

« Evidemment. » Argon donne un sourire perplexe. C’est en entière juxtaposition avec l’agitation de Trouble. C’est peut-être pourquoi ils sont encore capable de s’asseoir l’un en face de l’autre, discutant de cette fille folle, sans devenir fous eux-mêmes. « Et le condamné, Mulch Diggums ? Cela vous dit quelque chose ? »

Trouble sort un rire rauque ; c’est la première fois qu’il a ri depuis des mois. « Frond, elle me mentionne une fois en plusieurs mois. Mais Mulch est un acteur _majeur_. Je ne sais pas à quoi d’autre je m’attendais. »

« Alors elle connaissait assez bien ce Diggums ? »

« A peine, » marmonne Trouble. « Après l’Académie, le meilleur travail de FAR qu’elle pouvait obtenir était le nettoyage de poubelles. Vieilles nourritures et des gobelins tombant dans les chutes de magma. Mulch était un nain qui vivait quelque part entre les deux –pas vraiment un criminel, même si je suis sûr qu’il parlait de lui-même comme s’il en était un. Il l’a peut-être aidée à jeter quelques sacs de poubelle dans l’incinérateur. Une fois. »

Argon éparpille les coches de vérification sur ses notes, avant d’atteindre un nom prouvé comme énigmatique.

« Le plus perturbant de tous, assez curieusement, est son attachement à Artemis Fowl lui-même. » Bien qu’Argon ai rédigé ces notes, essayer de décoder leur sens lui fait fumer la tête. « Son esprit l’a tourné un en jeune garçon. Plus que ça, elle parle comme si elle s’est _réconciliée_ avec lui après l’enlèvement. Elle le considère comme son meilleur ami, par-dessus tout. »

La mâchoire de Trouble se durcit. « Qui voudrait _faire ami_ avec l’homme de Boue qui a ruiné sa vie ? » il crache. « Qui l’a fait devenir un traite au Peuple, contre son gré ? Fait en sorte qu’elle perde des tonnes d’or des FAR, et des secrets des fées ? Et qu’à présent elle doit rester dans ce _trou des enfers_ , au lieu d’être dans un hôpital légitime. »

Argon laisse la remarque passer, uniquement car il craint que le colonel ne soit trop fragile pour supporter quelque chose d’autre en plus. « C’est le plus bizarre du syndrome de Stockholm que je n’ai jamais vu, » il dit. « Construisant toutes ces hallucinations, ces _fantaisies_ … c’est sa façon de donner du sens à cette expérience. » Il relance le papier sur le bureau et se réinstalle dans sa chaise. « Que ce soit réel ou non, le fait est que c’est devenu le but de sa vie. Réparer ce mauvais homme… c’est sa façon de corriger ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle est en train de se réparer, vraiment. »

Trouble glousse froidement. « Vous devriez écrire un livre, non ? » raille-t-il.

L’expression d’Argon est sérieuse. « Non, mais _elle_ devrait. »

* * *

 

Ils la regardent à travers le miroir à deux faces. Elle est assise dans une vieille chaise à coussins dans un coin de la pièce. Elle empoigne un crayon et griffonne furieusement sur un bout de papier qui est perché sur ses genoux. Ses yeux restent grands ouverts, se déplaçant sur la pièce puis revenant vers la page sporadiquement.

Argon est penché sur son dossier jaune. Trouble étudie également plusieurs pages perdues ; mais les mots sur ces pages ne sont pas écrits du griffonnage d’Argon. L’écriture change irrégulièrement, bien que tout est clairement du même auteur. Des fois, c’est soigné et modeste. Puis cela  devient plus large et encombré. Précipité. Passionné, même –uniquement pour se transformer en minuscules phrases de traviole. Comme si l’auteur préférait que personne ne puisse lire ces mots.

« C’est tout ce qu’elle fait ? Toute la journée ? » Demande Trouble.

« Plus ou moins, lorsqu’elle est capable de rester comme ça assez longtemps. Il semble que tout écrire sur le papier lui fournit une sorte de catharsis. »

« Elle écrit de la fiction, c’est tout. » Trouble a envie de déchirer les pages en lambeaux, de se débarrasser de cette réalité qu’elle préfère. Qu’il préfèrerait même, au point où il en est.

« Oh, pas uniquement écrire. C’est incroyable. » Argon ne peut cacher sa fascination maladive. Il a presque abandonné d’essayer de la cacher. « Des fois lors de nos sessions de thérapies, elle est presque parfaitement cohérente. Aussi consistante, vive, que quelqu’un parlant de sa vrai vie… vous ne saurez jamais ce qu’elle a traversé. Elle _croit_ elle-même –et plus que ça quand elle vous raconte ses aventures avec le garçon de Boue… elle vous fait croire en elle. Elle est une oratrice terriblement persuasive. »

« Bien sûr qu’elle l’est, » dit Trouble, ses lèvres devenant une ligne sinistre. « Je n’aurais pas donné une autorisation pour la surface à n’importe quel civil. » Les lignes de ses hautes pommettes jettent des ombres sur une grande partie de son visage. On dirait ainsi qu’il est en train de se noyer dans quelque chose. Des remords, peut-être.

Argon fronce des sourcils. En silence, il prend une note comme à son habitude.

« Elle parle comme si elle venait de le voir hier, » il songe. « Fowl, oui. Je l’ai écrit de multiples fois –toujours, elle me dit, ‘je pense qu’il va vraiment être bon cette fois.’ Avec une entière confiance… ah, vous devriez l’entendre. »

« Je m’en passerai. » Trouble fixe le papier, et ses yeux menacent de le brûler entièrement.

Il remarque une étrange caractéristique dans l’écriture. « Argon, regardez ces lignes. » Il pointe plusieurs phrases ; l’écriture est complètement régulière, jusqu’à ce que cela s’estompe soudainement en une longue et irrégulière ligne. Pour apparemment aucune raison. « Que s’est-il passé ici ? »

« Ah, celles-là. Une crise de panique au milieu de l’écriture. Elle perd le contrôle de ses doigts, manifestement. »

« Est-ce que cela arrive souvent ? » Trouble pose une main timide sur la vitre. Observant.

« Cela dépend des jours. Et du ‘souvenir’ qu’elle est en train d’écrire, vraiment. A chaque fois qu’elle imagine Fowl dans n’importe quel danger… elle ne peut le supporter. J’ai dû lui administrer un sédatif plusieurs fois. »

« Un _sédatif_  ? C’est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Pour la garder en fonctionnement, oui. Vous voyez, j’ai dirigé quelques testes. Je crois que la cause de ses… ah, changement d’humeur- »

« Vous voulez dire démence ? »

« Si voulez le dire aussi brutalement. » Argon roule des yeux. « De toute façon, cela semble être lié à la magie. La magie était une partie de sa composition chimique. Maintenant que cela a été enlevé de force, son pauvre système nerveux peut difficilement tenir ensemble tout seul. »

« Et il n’y a aucun moyen de l’inverser ? »

Argon secoue sa tête. « Il n’y a rien _à_ inverser. S’il l’avait complètement changé en humaine, il y aurait au moins eu un composé biologique à analyser. On peut re-remplir un vide si l’on a quelque chose à mettre –qu’on n’a pas, mais ce n’est pas la question. Cela… on ne peut re-remplir un vide qui a été _complètement enlevé_. »

La mâchoire de Trouble tombe. «  _Quoi_  ? »

« Elle n’a plus la _capacité_ de contenir de la magie. Elle est sèche jusqu’aux os, tombant en morceaux… mais son corps n’implore pas pour de la magie –tout au plus, il implorerait pour _lui_. »

« Vous plaisantez. » Trouble donne l’impression qu’il va vomir ou pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas _comment_ Fowl a fait… ou même _ce_ qu’il a fait. »

« Cela n’a pas d’importance, » dit Trouble, « car ce sera la dernière chose qu’il fera. Peut-être que le Fowl de son esprit est invincible, mais… eh bien, on verra à propos du vrai. » Et il sort du bureau.

* * *

 

Ils la regardent à travers la vitre, bien que leur vision soit maintenant détériorée par une large fissure sur le miroir à double sens. Elle n’est pas assise sur sa chaise aujourd’hui, mais s’est enfoncée sur la pierre froide du sol. Elle est blottie en position fœtal. Empoigne sa tête dans ses petites mains. Sa forme turbulente et balançante envoie des ombres violentes contre le mur, et ses sanglots transpercent l’air souterrain et vicié.

Argon et Trouble entendent ses pleurs contraints de «  _Pourquoi ?_  » et de «  _Comment avez-vous pu_   _?_  » Le pire de tout est lorsqu’elle murmure «  _Est-ce qu’il va bien ?_  » en bataillant avec le sédatif. Trouble observe impuissant la fissure sur la vitre. Il essaie d’éviter de regarder sa forme tordue.

La blouse de laboratoire en désordre d’Argon enlace sa carcasse courbée et fatiguée. Il empoigne le dossier jaune, comme si c’était un réconfort pour lui. « Etes-vous d’arvitement fou ? »

« Ne me parlez pas comme ça- »

« Comment pensiez-vous qu’elle réagirait ? » Argon se tourne vers lui. « Vous pensiez qu’elle sauterait de joie, non ? »

Trouble lève ses mains. « Je _pensais_ que cela aiderait… soulagerait son stress, lui donnerait une fermeture… Je ne pensais pas qu’elle… » Sa voix s’estompe, ignorant ce qu’il _devrait_ regretter. Il doit se tenir droit ; si n’importe qui d’autre aller croire en ses actions, cela devait être lui. Il n’y a rien d’autre à faire.

« Oh oui, bien sûr, » Argon se moque de lui, « Je suis stupéfait qu’elle n’ait pas _fêté_ lorsque vous lui avez dit que vous avez _exécuté_ Fowl de sang-froid. Et elle ne s’est pas jetée dans vos bras comme vous l’aviez prévu, donc je suppose que vous avez assassiné un homme de Boue pour rien. Vous devez être _vraiment_ déçu, alors ? »

« Vous n’y êtes pas, Argon, » tonne Trouble alors qu’il enfonce une main dans la poitrine du gnome et le pousse contre le mur.

Argon est inébranlable. «  _Frond_ , vous ne la connaissez vraiment pas du tout, n’est-ce pas ? Mais vous _pensez_ que si. Et elle le savait, je pense. Pas étonnant qu’elle ne vous ait à peine mentionné. » Il sait quel bouton pousser, et est un professionnel de la santé mentale, après tout.

« Elle est _démente_  ! » crache Trouble. « Pardonnez-moi si je ne donne pas beaucoup de matière à l’hallucination d’une femme sur la fantaisie d’une romance _malsaine_ avec son _ravisseur_. » Il relâche Argon et recule pour regarder à tout ce qui est de sa faute… s’il ne lui avait jamais donné ce visa pour la surface…

Les larmes qu’il ne laisse pas s’échapper ruine son corps. Argon pose une main sur ses épaules tremblantes.

« Des fois je voudrais qu’elle ne soit pas ma patiente… Je voudrais qu’elle n’ait pas à rester enfermée ici, pour le reste de sa vie. Quel bien je lui fais, honnêtement ? »

« Vous avez fait plus que je ne le pouvais, » soupire Trouble. « Ecrire ces histoires… c’est tout ce qui la maintient à la surface. » Il fait un sourire ironique en glissant une main mélancolique vers le bas de la vitre. « Vous lui avez donné du papier pour écrire. La vie qu’elle a toujours voulue, celle qu’elle n’a jamais eue. Et vous pensez que vous ne l’avez pas aidée ? Au moins vous n’avez pas tué son petit ami. »

« Elle n’a jamais vraiment dit qu’elle et Fowl étaient ensemble. » tente Argon.

Trouble roule des yeux. « Oh, ils étaient ensemble, » il dit, plein d’amertume. « Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec une belle hallucination couvée. Alors j’ai fait ce que je devais faire… J’ai corrigé ce que je pouvais. »

Une minute passe. Elle a enfin perdu conscience et est allongée, apaisée. Ils regardent vers son corps fragile. Un petit accident de la division entre les humains et le Peuple. Soudainement, l’accident n’a pas l’air aussi petit lorsqu’ils ne sont séparés par rien d’autre qu’une fine partie de vitre brisée.

« C’est assez spécial. » Pour une fois, les mots d’Argon ne sont pas prétentieux, seulement honnêtes. « D’un côté, elle a perdu sa vie entière. Elle vivra le reste de ses jours enfermée ici –trop gênante pour rester dans un hôpital ‘respectable’. Une prisonnière, plus qu’autre chose. Mais maintenant… elle a l’occasion de vivre une vie qu’elle n’aurait jamais eu. Elle est capitaine maintenant, même. Etait-elle en train de laisser _autant_ derrière ? »

« Elle m’avait, » dit Trouble, à peine audible. « Je n’étais pas beaucoup. J’essayais d’être là, au moins. »

Argon fronce des sourcils, mais pousse encore. « Aussi horrible que tout cela est... est-ce que tout a été si mauvais ? »

Sans hésitation, Trouble répond. « Oui. Ça l’a été. »

Ce fut la dernière fois que Trouble lui rendit visite. Argon se demande si elle n’a jamais remarqué son absence.

* * *

 

Ce n’est pas une coïncidence qu’elle écrive la conclusion de ses aventures le matin suivant, dans une ferveur émotionnelle. Elle se jette plusieurs fois elle-même dans une panique, mais elle réussit à tout rédiger avant le midi. Elle tend fièrement son tas de pages désorganisées à Argon.

Sa poitrine est lourde alors qu’il lit à propos du garçon de Boue qui peut tromper la mort –son remplacement de l’homme de Boue qui n’a pas pu. Il est fasciné de la façon dont elle s’est adaptée si rapidement ; de comment elle écrit son chemin hors du traumatisme. Elle fuit tout ce qui pourrait la briser.

_Elle aurait vraiment fait un capitaine merveilleux._

« Juste comme elle l’a écrit, » se murmure-t-il à lui-même. « Lorsque quelque chose est brisée, elle est celle qui le répare. »

_C’est dommage que je sois le seul à avoir lu cela_ , il pensa un jour. _Manuscrit après manuscrit. Simplement assis sur un coin de mon bureau… ces histoires merveilleuses. Je ne pourrais pas les laisser se gaspiller ; n’est-ce pas ?_

* * *

 

De nombreuses années ont passées. Aujourd’hui, Argon ne la regarde pas à travers le miroir à deux faces –cet outil qui l’a laissé avoir un coup d’œil à tout ce qu’elle aurait pu garder caché. A la place, il se trouve dans la cellule avec elle. Avec son nouveau bénéfice provenant de la publication, il a remis à neuf la pièce pour qu’elle ressemble à la partie campagne de Dublin –cela la réconfortait, il aime à penser.

Elle est assise dans sa nouvelle chaise, qui est en fourrure et d’une couleur or scintillante. Sa respiration est laborieuse, et elle est aussi frêle qu’une feuille en hiver. Sans la magie supportant son corps d’elfe, elle a pris de l’âge plus rapidement qu’en aurait pris une fée normale.

« Bonjour, docteur, » dit-elle d’une voix rauque alors qu’Argon s’approche. Ses yeux noisette injectés de sang ne vont pas croiser son regard, et ses bras se balancent constamment. Mais à part cela, Argon pense qu’aujourd’hui elle semble plus sereine que jamais. « Qu’est-ce qui vous amène aujourd’hui ? »

« Eh bien, » répond-t-il, « j’ai en réalité en cadeau pour vous. » Il approche une pile de livres vers elle. « Ce sont les vôtre. Les histoires que vous avez écrites. Sauf qu’à présent elles sont toutes imprimées, et reliées. Comme de vrais livres. »

« Sur ma… ma vie, vous voulez dire ? » Demande-t-elle, tremblant et bégayant avec une excitation paniquée.

« En effet. » Il lui tend le livre du haut de la pile. « Et vous serez heureuse de savoir que les livres ont eu un certain succès à Haven-Ville. Surtout auprès des jeunes fées… elles se sont vraiment senties proches de, ah, tout ce que vous avez traversé. Vous êtes une inspiration pour elles. » Argon sait que c’est une modification de la vérité ; tout le monde à Haven-Ville croit que les livres ne sont que de la pure fiction. Une bonne histoire comique pour enfant, tout au plus. Mais il décide que cela ne fera pas de mal si Holly pense autrement.

Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux tondus, les tirant distraitement en pics. « Je suis contente que ma… que ma vie ai inspiré le Peuple. Je ne suis qu’une personne. »

Argon regarde réellement l’elfe minuscule pour la première fois. Si petite, mais tient néanmoins le pouvoir d’une armée dans son propre esprit. Faible, mais fort. Il se rend compte qu’il y a peut-être une vérité dans son histoire : elle-même. Peu importe quelle vie elle est en train de vivre –réelle ou imaginée- elle est résiliente et forte et optimiste. Elle prend ce que la vie lui jette, peu importe ce que c’est, et lorsqu’elle est à terre, elle se relève et se dépoussière elle-même.

Argon observe l’elfe en songeant. « Vous êtes une sacrée combattante, n’est-ce pas, capitaine ? »

« Je suppose, » sourit-elle radieusement ; son expression est plus claire qu’il ne l’avait jamais vue. « Bien que je n’aurais pu le faire sans Arty, vous savez. Il me fait continuer. »

« Vraiment ? » demande simplement Argon.

« Mhmm. » Glousse-t-elle, et cela se transforme en petits toussotements et en tremblements. « Vous savez comment il est. Mais je pense qu’il va enfin être bon cette fois. » Elle fait parcourir sa main sur la couverture du livre ; il a l’air de palpiter avec elle. « Il est en train d’essayer de faire mieux pour moi. Il est comme ça. »

La regardant examiner le livre –examiner sa vie- il réalise quelque chose. Que les lecteurs croient réellement que les évènements ont eu lieu ou non, ils croient en les personnages et les aiment autant. Il s’émerveille silencieusement à combien cela est remarquable. Au fait qu’une femme certifiée folle ait le pouvoir de non seulement ressusciter un homme mauvais dans son esprit, mais de le tourner en un jeune garçon. Et de le réparer.

_Peut-être que c’est ce que le Peuple a trouvé si engageant à propos de sa fiction_ , pense-t-il. _C’est son désir de faire ressortir le bien des choses les plus horribles… ce qui est ce que chacun d’entre nous a essayé de faire. Est en train d’essayer de faire avec nos vies. Le Peuple_ et _les humains. Moi-même et Trouble. Peut-être que même Fowl aurait essayé… si elle lui était parvenue plus tôt._

C’est la première fois dans sa carrière qu’il a vu quelque chose de ce genre. Contre toute attente, Holly Short a forgé quelque chose de réellement magnifique à partir de sa tristesse et de sa folie.

Elle tourne les premières pages de son livre, et commence à le lire à voix haute avec précaution. « Hô Chi Minh-Ville… en été… Une chaleur étouffante, tout le monde s’accorde  le reconnaître… Inutile de préciser qu’Artemis Fowl n’aurait… n’aurait jamais… accepté… accepté de- » Sa voix se brise soudainement, et ses yeux s’élargissent. « Artemis. » Sa respiration s’accélère. A chaque inspiration, une tranchante et sifflante respiration se fait difficilement entendre. «  _Arty_. » Le livre glisse de ses mains et rencontre le sol. « Il n’est… il n’est plus là. » Elle le suit rapidement, se rattrapant, face à terre, ses mains griffant le sol. «  _Il n’est pas là._  »

Argon voit son corps convulser en sanglots. Ce son est quelque chose qu’il emportera dans sa tombe. C’est avec un énorme effort qu’il rejoint sa blouse. Il en sort une petite seringue et glisse le bout dans son épaule tremblante. Cela fait son travail, et dans la minute elle a roulé sur son dos. « Arty, » murmure-t-elle, alors que ses yeux injectés de sang se referment enfin.

Argon ramasse le livre à côté d’elle –pas une rayure n’est présente sur la couverture ou sur le dos du livre. L’ironie ne l’a pas perdu. Il pose la pile de livre à côté de la chaise, puis sort de la pièce. Avant de fermer la porte, il regarde la photo qui a été imprimé pour lui. _Par_ lui. Un elfe boiteux sur le sol, englouti par la luxure et l’aventure. Dans une fantaisie qu’elle n’aurait pas remplie autrement –qu’elle l’aurait préféré ou non.

_Lorsque tout est dit et fait, elle échange une cellule avec une autre_ , pense-t-il. _Un ensemble de circonstances pour un autre. Une vie pour une autre._

Il rentre dans son bureau. La première chose qu’il voit est le dossier jaune, isolé sur son bureau, ayant absolument l’air plus doré que jaune aujourd’hui. Ses mains sont lourdes lorsqu’elles le saisissent. Une fois pour toutes, il laisse le dossier tomber dans la poubelle.

_Mais elle a réussi à voler. Cela doit bien valoir quelque chose._

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> NDA : je me sens un peu sadique après avoir écrit cette histoire... mais j'espère que VOUS avez appréciez de la lire,, chers lecteurs. Bien que je ne sois pas sûre que cette histoire puisse être qualifiée d''appréciable'. Oh bon.  
> J'ai pensé que ce serait un concept intéressant à exploiter... mais mon dieu cela m'a fait du mal de l'écrire réellement - je n'aime pas infliger du mal à Holly!  
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues et appréciées.


End file.
